Mytherceria
The curious blood coursing through the undead veins of the Kiasyd has done some remarkable things, not the least of which has been the creation of the odd Discipline known as Mytherceria. A collection of powers attributed to the faeries and inclined toward the exposure of new knowledge, Mytherceria has driven many of its victims to babbling madness, or at least frustration. The Kiasyd are loath to teach its ways to others outside their bloodline – they know that were it turned against them, they may be forced to reveal secrets the world is better off not knowing. *Folderol It becomes increasingly difficult to deceive the Kiasyd as they absorb more and more knowledge. This power reveals lies told to the Kiasyd in several different ways, which varies from vampire to vampire. Some Kiasyd perceive lies via the teller’s tongue glowing in an unnatural color, while others’ eyes well up with blood tears when lied to. The manner varies from Kiasyd to Kiasyd, but the effect is always the same – he knows you have lied to him. System: The player rolls Perception + Expression (difficulty equal to the suspected liar’s Manipulation + Subterfuge). If the roll succeeds, the Kiasyd gets an inkling as to whether or not the subject is lying. One roll must be made for each statement, should the Kiasyd be so suspicious as to check out everything the speaker says. **Fae Sight Attuned to the blood of the Wild Ones, Kiasyd have some propensity for seeing the true nature of the changelings. Kiasyd can identify changelings on sight, and they can even see through to the Wild Blood underneath. Additionally, they are able to recognize areas of faerie influence. System: Kiasyd see changelings for what they truly are. Also, in any area of recent magical faerie activity (cantrips, summoned chimera, etc.), the Kiasyd knows that the fae have been present on a Perception + Occult roll (difficulty 5). ***Aura Absorption This power works much like the Auspex power of The Spirit’s Touch. The Kiasyd must touch or pick up the object being read. Instead of just receiving and interpreting the psychic impressions left on the object by the last person who came in contact with it, the Kiasyd absorbs the impressions into her mind. This leaves her with a very clear interpretation of the aura, and wipes the object “psychically clean” so no one coming afterwards can get an impression from the item by using this ability or Auspex. Kiasyd also use this power to mask their own possession of an object. System: The player must make a Perception + Empathy roll, for which the difficulty is determined by the Storyteller’s assessment of the age of the impressions and the mental and spiritual strength of the person who left them. The number of successes determines the amount of information gained, both in terms of images of the scene when the object was being held or touched, and the nature of the person who was holding the object. One scene-type image and one aspect of the person’s identity (Nature, Demeanor, aura, name, sex or age) becomes clear for each success the player garners on the roll. Anyone attempting to use this power or The Spirit’s Touch on the same object subsequently must accumulate more successes than the Kiasyd did to get any impression at all. The first Kiasyd’s successes subtract from the number of successes scored by anyone subsequently trying to read the object thereafter. ****Chanjelin Ward The vampire can create mystical wards, symbols of occult power that disorient onlookers. Many Kiasyd use these glyphs to protect their libraries, though some spiteful vampires use them as curses by placing them on individuals who have earned their disfavor. System: The vampire creating the ward inscribes the symbol in a visible location – on a library door, bookshelf or an individual’s clothing – and the player rolls Intelligence + Security (difficulty 7 for inanimate objects or the subject’s Willpower +2). Anyone entering the warded area or touching the warded object loses two dice from her Intelligence dice pools as long as she maintains contact or proximity to the ward. Additionally, anyone seeing the ward becomes addled and lost unless she makes a Wits + Investigation roll (difficulty 8). The glyphs last for a duration indicated by the number of successes on the Intelligence + Security roll, and the Kiasyd is immune to his own wards. 1 success – One Hour 2 successes – One night 3 successes – One week 4 successes – One month 5 successes – One year *****Riddle Phantastique The Kiasyd has knowledge of many hidden and intriguing truths. He can phrase these enigmas as a vexing riddle, causing whoever hears the Riddle Phantastique to do nothing but try to solve it. The Riddle is so impenetrable that it can actually damage the fragile brains of those who think about it. Malkavians and other deranged individuals sometimes have easier times solving the Riddle, but at other times it plagues them by driving them even more insane. System: The player rolls Manipulation + Occult (difficulty of the victim’s Willpower). After a successful roll, the victim can do nothing but sit and ponder the Riddle until she accumulates three times the riddler’s successes. The subject rolls Wits + Occult (difficulty 8, plus or minus the number of derangements the victim has, at the Storyteller’s discretion). She makes this roll as soon as she is told the Riddle, and then once per hour until she has gathered enough successes. Should the victim botch on a roll to solve the Riddle, she takes one level of lethal damage as the mystical enigma racks her body, and she loses one success from the accumulated total. This damage cannot be healed until the Riddle has been solved. The riddler can end this trance just by telling the victim the answer, but no one else can do so. Category:Chicago By Night Wiki Category:Vampire Disciplines